


Better than One

by templefugate



Series: Disney Femslash [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: That's the problem-you never realize something is wrong until you have to scramble to fix it.





	Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a femslash100 fill but turned out longer than the world limit. I still quite like how it turned out.

Seeing Gogo up before noon was almost as shocking as the pensive look on her face. She didn't give Honey more than a quick glance when she entered their apartment's small shared kitchen before turning her gaze back to the coffee cup sitting below her. From the looks of it, she had yet to take a sip.

"You okay?" Honey asked as she dug around the pantry.

Gogo only grunted in reply.

She turned her head. "Huh?"

Gogo didn't reply for a few moments. Honey was about to repeat her earlier question when the other woman turned and locked gazes with her.

"I've been thinking." She absently stirred her coffee, the metal spoon clinking as it hit the sides of the glass mug.

Honey's shoulders tensed. "Is something wrong?"

Hell, her alarm bells should have gone off when she woke up for the first time in months to an otherwise empty bed.

"Is it," she continued, "about our, you know, new jobs?"

The media still had yet to decipher it. A great majority of digital op-eds these days debated whether their newly formed team was made up of marvels or menaces. Even they spent more time punching crooks than figuring out what Big Hero Six-as Hiro had fondly dubbed it-really meant to them all.

Gogo shook her head. "It's about you and me."

"Oh." She put down her cereal box, her stomach flipping.

"Can I ask you something?"

Honey shot her a small smile. "You already did."

Gogo's blank expression didn't change. "That first time we kissed, well, you started it."

Honey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Why?"

Something in Gogo's voice made Honey afraid to reply. After a few moments of staring blankly at her roommate, she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. "For science."

"What?"

Honey laughed. "Because I wanted to, silly. Believe me, I'd been thinking about it for a while."

"Really?" Gogo's face softened.

"Wasn't it obvious?" She walked over and pulled Gogo tightly against her. "That's what was bothering you?"

Gogo didn't reply, just leaned into the other woman, burying her face in Honey's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The upcoming TV show has me excited about this pairing again. Here's hoping that these two get some more fleshed out characterization.


End file.
